And Police Girl Makes Three
by kelles
Summary: Seras Victoria walks in on Alucard & Integral during a very intimate moment and gets a very unusual invitation. This fic is a AxIxS pairing. Complete. Rest of story is on AdultFanFiction[.]net.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Edited to fix returns had "eaten." Dialogue now is in proper format. This is a AxIxS fic and will turn lemony in future chapters. 1st chapter is rated PG13-R for sexual themes. No real action just yet. Future chapters will be posted at Adult Fan Fiction-dot-net.

* * *

Seras Victoria looked at the phone in shock as she put it back on the receiver. She could not believe what her contact had told her. The remnants of the Millennium Corporation had joined forces with renegade members of the IRA (Irish Republican Army). A small branch of the coalition even had an office here in London. This is what she had been working on for the past three months. The young vampire had met William, a rookie IRA agent, at a pub and they had become friendly. He had no knowledge that she was not human. In fact the young man thought she was an MI-5 agent working to destroy Millennium. He offered to help. Most likely because of her chest size at first, but then he had grown to really like her. He thought she was a sweet girl and her innocence charmed him. They both had reservations about what they had become and the morality of it all. For his own reasons, he hated Millennium with a passion. Tonight he gave her information that would lead to the coalitions destruction. This will surely make Sir Hellsing very pleased with the police girl. Integral had told Seras to find her the minute she had solid information on Millennium's presence in London or new coalitions. But, Seras had scored both. Perhaps even her Master would be proud. But, the chances of that were no good.  
  
Seras looked everywhere for Integral. She was nowhere to be found. But, she had to tell her what she had found out. If something terrible happened before she told Sir Integral the information...she didn't even want to think of what the consequences would be.  
  
"Miss Victoria - is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Walter, the Hellsing butler, smiled at the young vampire. Seras did not notice the gleam of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Good evening Walter. Do you know where Sir Integra is?"  
  
"I think she has retired for the evening. Is there anything I can do for your Miss Victoria?"  
  
"Ummm - I don't think so Walter. There has been a break in the IRA case and I wanted to give Sir Integra a report. She told me to let her know right away if I found out any new information."  
  
"It can't wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't think so. Sir Integra said it's important I tell her immediately. Did she really go to bed already? It's only 8:00 PM"  
  
"She had a bit of a headache. I believe she said she was going to have a cup of tea and aspirin before lying down."  
  
"Bloody hell - what should I do?"  
  
"I just remembered, Miss Victoria. She told me if there were any developments in your case then you should see her ."  
  
"Walter are you sure? Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Victoria. It must be my old age catching up with me. My memory is not what it used to be. You know how it is with us old John Bull's."  
  
Seras thought it was extremely strange that Walter just now remembered one of Sir Integral's order.  
  
"That's OK Walter. I'm just glad you remembered. Are you sure it's OK for me to bother her? I feel a little funny about going up to her bedroom. What if she's asleep?"  
  
Walter smirked. He knew exactly what Sir Integral was doing in her bedroom. And it was not sleep. The butler thought it would be quite interesting if Seras - interrupted her. Yes, the idea amused him so much he had to stifle a chuckle.  
  
"I doubt she's sleeping Miss Victoria. She only went upstairs about an hour ago. If she told you to report any news immediately, then you should at least knock on her door. She might be angry if you don't."  
  
"I'm just not...sure Walter. I feel funny about going to her bedroom."  
  
"Miss Victoria, Alucard is right. You are too timid for a vampire. If Sir Integral does not want to hear the report tonight, she'll tell you when you knock on her door. She will be more upset if you don't give her the choice."  
  
"I guess you're right. I'd better go now before it gets too late."  
  
"Very well, Miss Victoria. I'm getting ready to retire for evening myself. Good night." Walter spoke with a most devious smile. It's too bad that Seras Victoria did not notice it as she ran up the stairs to Integral's room.  
  
Seras Victoria slowed down as she approached Sir Integral's room. She was feeling just a little apprehensive about knocking on her bedroom door. What if she woke Sir Integral up? But, the consequences of not following through on a direct order were greater. Plus it was the kind of news that might earn her some respect from the Hellsing knight. She wondered though, should she ask Alucard's opinion? It was a little late for that. Seras decided to deal with her fear and knock on the door.  
  
As she knocked on the door, a little voice in her head told her that something was amiss. No that is just my fear. _Honestly what do I have to be afraid of I am a vampire, after all? _As she knocked, Seras thought she heard voices. The voices were hard to make out because music was playing in the background; probably just the tellie -some old-time movie or soap opera that Integral was treating herself to.  
  
"Who is it?" Integral's noble British voice inquired. Followed by a --- giggle?  
  
"Sir Integral, it's Officer Seras Victoria. Sorry to bother you but I uhh---"  
  
"Seras, it is late. What is it that you need?"  
  
"I have some news my investigation. You told me---"  
  
"Fine Seras, come in."  
  
Seras could hear the annoyance in her Chief's voice. Now she was really nervous about going in. Great, now Integra will think I'm daft as a brush. Seras bit her lip and decided to open the door. She would not bungle this assignment. Seras opened the door slowly as she surveyed her Commander's room. It was quite a nice room - feminine without being frilly. The room had a queen sized bed, desk, and pictures of Sir Integrals family on the wall. There was a TV that wasn't used very often, which sat opposite the bed. The Victorian curtains were classic red and opened to display a view of a tree with cherry blossoms in full bloom. She moved her eyes to the bed --- what the young reluctant vampire saw both terrified and shocked her to pieces. Seras was unable to move, unable to speak. The young Hellsing officer did nothing but blush, deeply. Integral lay on the bed, clothed in a silk nightgown that left little to the imagination. It was not Integra's lack of clothing that bothered Seras. In fact she had to admit Sir Integral looked quite beautiful in the feminine garment. No it was her Master, Alucard, who was presently leaning over Integral: kissing her lips, neck, and chest, while he started to unbutton her silk gown, that was causing this reaction in the Police Girl.  
  
"Police Girl, is something wrong?" Alucard taunted her, barely stopping his actions with Integral. "I see fear in your eyes. What is it that you fear? Is it me? You should fear your Master. Integral and I were just getting ready to...have some fun. And you interrupted us."  
  
"Ummm---I'm very sssss-ssss-sorry. I had no idea. I didn't mean to interrupt Master, Sir Integral. Please forgive me, Sir Integral." Seras was horrified. Master would never let her live this down. And Sir Integral, would she be mad at her?  
  
"Police Girl did you NOT sense I was in the room with my Master? What kind of pathetic vampire are you? I will make you PAY for interrupting my fun. Unless we are being invaded by ghouls there is no excuse for your behavior."  
  
"Seras. I told you to come in. Please don't apologize." Integral pushed Alucard away momentarily. "Please Alucard. You are such a prat. Officer Victoria - don't leave. I want to hear your report."  
  
"Master! You want to hear a report NOW?!? " Alucard's pride was injured. How could she want anything but him at this moment? Integra would pay for this later. And the fun he would have making her pay. Perhaps he would tie her up.  
  
"Alucard, it shall just take a second. Be patient, my servant." Integral gave her servant a look filled with both anger and passion.  
  
"Very well. But, MY servant will pay for interrupting us - it is unforgivable." Alucard stroked Integrals long blonde hair as he played with the buttons on her gown. His fingers ached to unbutton them.  
  
"Go ahead, Seras." Integral smiled at her officer in the oddest way. Neither Seras nor Alucard knew quite what to make of it. The Hellsing knight was looking at Seras as if she were considering something.  
  
"Yes, Sir Integral. My contact has confirmed there is a Millennium coalition with a branch of the IRA. They have members located in London. I have the address." Seras just wanted to leave the room. She felt like her face must match the color of her Masters coat."  
  
"Impressive Police Girl, now tell me, what DID you do to obtain that information" Alucard looked over at Seras, with heat in his eyes as he taunted her.  
  
"Master! How can you say that? I don't do those kind of things. I'm not THAT kind of girl," Seras was furious - how dare he say that to her.  
  
"Ahhh yes, you're still a virgin. But wouldn't you like to those kinds of things? Isn't it boring being a good girl all the time? Maybe that's why you interrupted my fun. Don't you want to be bad once in awhile?" Alucard smiled wickedly as taunted her. Taunting his fledging was just so enjoyable; he simply couldn't help himself.  
  
Seras wanted to die on the spot. How could he say that to her in front of Integral while they were getting ready to---? "That Master is sexual harassment!"  
  
"Who are you going to report me to? I am your Master." Alucard replied with a smirk.  
  
The Police Girl just glared at her Master. How could she respond to that? He was right. Alucard was her Master and could treat her however he wished. She was not strong enough to do anything about it.  
  
"Alucard don't be such a git? Seras does not deserve to be treated like that - not even by you."  
  
"Well that's my report, Sir Integra. Can I go now or do you have an Order for me?"  
  
"You can go. Thank you. What you've discovered is important. We'll talk more tomorrow and come up with a plan. I don't care WHAT Alucard says, you did the right thing by coming tonight."  
  
Seras smiled as she headed out the door. At least Integral appreciated her efforts. She glanced over at her Commander and her Master. Integral had lit up a cigar as Alucard had resumed unbuttoning her shirt. Seras felt a vague feeling of something as she opened the door, was it...regret? As she started to pull the door close, Integral called her name.  
  
"Yes, Chief?"  
  
"Wait, Seras. Come back in. And, lock the door."  
  
Seras thought that the British knight must have orders for her or perhaps a message for Walter. But, why on earth did she tell her to lock the door?!? Could it be? No it couldn't.  
  
Seras approached the bed as she looked at both Integral and Alucard. They were both truly beautiful creatures: Her Master with his long silky black hair, slender body, and piercing red eyes; Integral, with her long blonde hair , soft curves, and cool steel blue eyes. "Yes, Sir Integral?"  
  
Integral looked at the young vampire. Seras wasn't exactly a classic beauty. But, she was quite beautiful in her own way. The Draculina was a bit of a tomboy on the battlefield but did not look the part at all, tonight. Her beauty was more natural: soft blonde hair framed her face, lovely crimson eyes, and an athletic but curvaceous body. Her innocence was annoying at times. She was a vampire after all, not a schoolgirl. Yet there was something quite appealing about it too. She wondered. Integral felt a bit uneasy as she locked eyes with Seras Victoria.  
  
Alucard looked up at his Master. He did not like what he saw: She and his fledging staring into each other's eyes. Before Draculina had wondered into his Masters room he was about to make Integral lose control. Alucard loved watching his cool, calm, always in control Master, lose control under his touch. How he loved to hear her scream and moan in response to him. Yes humans certainly were interesting, complicated creatures. But, what was this way that Integral was looking at HIS fledging?  
  
"Seras, would you like to join us tonight?" Integral spoke in a husky, soft, and incredibly sensuous voice. A human would not have been able to hear the words she spoke. But, Seras Victoria heard them quite clearly; she was not human. Her reaction was proof of that. Both she and her Master had the same reaction - utter shock and perhaps even a little bit of fear.  
-  
Note: Future chapters that will be rated R to NC-17 are going to be posted at Adultfanfiction dot net. (subsitute a period for the word dot and delete the space between dot & net).


	2. The Police Girl's Decision

Author's note: This will probably be the last chapter on this site because of the rating. I may be able to put chapter 3 (maybe not) but the rest of it will be on AdultFanFiction-net. Please see my profile on this site for link. Presently chapters 1-4 are up on AdultFanFiction site.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Errr---excuse me Sir Integral?"

Seras Victoria was flustered to say the least. Her face was tinted a light shade of pink - not something one typically see in a vampire. But, then Seras was not a typical vampire. Integral thought the Police Girl's reaction was kindtegral was his and his alone. He did not wish to share her with anyone, especially his weak fledging. Alucard glanced at the Police Girl. Seras wasn't bad as far as women went. She was pretty and her body was almost...perfect. He thought of the three of them in his Master's bed. Hmmm....it was rather intriguing and although he did not want to admit it - arousing. As much as Alucard wanted to deny it, the idea of Integral and Seras touching each other and him was rather exciting. And then there was his fledgling's innocence, her virginity. He had taken Integral's already - a most pleasant experience. How he would love to impale his fledging, make her bleed from the inside while Integral watched. Perhaps his Master9nced at the Police Girl. Seras wasn't bad as far as women went. She was pretty and her body was almost...perfect. He thought of the three of them in his Master's bed. Hmmm....it was rather intriguing and although he did not want to admit it - arousing. As much as Alucard wanted to deny it, the idea of Integral and Seras touching each other and him was rather exciting. And then there was his fledgling's innocence, her virginity. He had taken Integral's already - a most pleasant experience. How he would love to impale his fledging, make her bleed from the inside while Integral watched. Perhaps his Master's idea wasn't so bad after all - except what if she and the Police Girl enjoyed each other more then him? That was after all what happened with his other brides. The Undead King did not want history to repeat itself. He enjoyed Integral far too much to lose their evening sessions. No he refused to give them up. But, then Integral and Seras were certainly nothing like his previous brides. They were both much stronger. And Seras had more humanity then the three of his brides combined. No it would not end like it did with them.

"Master, Sir Integral. Ummm---I don't know. I'm not sure exactly what you err mean." Seras Victoria was still flustered. Did Master mean what she thought. The three of them in bed---together. Did this mean shagging both he and Integral? At first the idea did nothing but both terrify and embarrass her. But, she felt something else. What was it? Perhaps it was...desire. The thought of kissing Integral passed through her mind and she was surprised that she rather liked it. Then she pictured Master inside of her as Integral kissed her and she grew hot with desire. Oh boy what did this mean? She was a nice girl wasn't she? What was happening to her? Her thoughts, wasn't what she was thinking about an orgy? Nice girls didn't partake in orgies did they? Was this part of being a vampire or was it a more human emotion?

Integral pulled herself away from her vampire. Alucard let her go reluctantly. Integra walked over to the Police Girl and looked at her softly with her cool blue eyes. She took one of the girl's hands in her own as she spoke. "Now Seras, I do think you know exactly what I mean. You are not stupid. No you are a rather smart girl. Otherwise my servant would not have chosen you. Embarrassed, nervous, hopeful, but not stupid or as naive as you pretend to be. You know exactly what I propose. But, I will make myself clear so there are no doubts." Integral touched the Police Girl's cheek with her hand. Seras did not stop her and quite enjoyed her Commander's touch. Alucard watched intently. Feeling jealousy, intrigue, and arousal, his feelings were evident in his eyes. "I'm asking if you would like to join us...in bed? The three of us together rather intrigues me, Police Girl. I think it would be fun for us all. But, it is your choice. Sex is not part of your duty to Hellsing. I would not want you to claim sexual harassment" Integral ended her comment with both a smirk and a laugh that sounded somewhat inhuman. She was rather surprised when Seras replied - not with words but a kiss. Alucard watched from the bed. Against his will, he was aroused by the site of his fledging and his Master.

Seras could not believe she had the guts to do it --- kiss Integral. But, she decided to stop questioning if what she was about to partake in tonight was right or wrong and just do it. Her soul was already damned, was it not? And the idea of sex with both her Master and her Commander was so damn enticing. And damn it - she was bloody tired of being a virgin. Seras kissed Integral softly, hesitatingly at first. Not sure what Integral's reaction would be. Much to her surprise, Integral kissed her back, but let her lead. Seras explored her Commander's mouth gently with her tongue. She was rather surprised, pleasantly, when Integral did the same and ran her tongue around her eye teeth. Seras moaned softly. That action sent a wave of desire through her body that Seras had never felt before. The Police Girl had answered Integral proposition, and it was obvious, yes quite obvious, that her answer was yes. This surprised everyone, not the least of whom was the Police Girl herself.

"Come, Seras Victoria lets go to bed and play...with my servant ." Integral led her young Hellsing officer by the hand to her bed, where her servant, her vampire was impatiently waiting. The smell of desire coming from the two women was driving Alucard slowly out of his mind, making him even more insane usual. He grinned seductively, evilly as his two new "brides" reached the bed. Although, he had not liked the idea at first, his male fantasies had changed his mindset. Alucard would not be sharing Integral – she would always be his. Now Seras Victoria would be his as well. And wasn't it better to have two brides instead of one? Yes, tonight was going to be rather...fun


	3. Alucard in Chains

As, Integral led Seras Victoria to the bed; the young vampire's head was filled with a barrage of emotions. The first and most overpowering one, was desire. Desire for her commander, Integral, and yes even desire for Alucard, her Master. She had never really liked girls before but there was just something about Integral. Then again, it could be that whole vampire thing. Seras thought she had read somewhere that vampires did not have strict sexual preferences towards one particular sex, like most humans and could be attracted both sexes. That could certainly explain things. But, Seras had always felt "something" towards Integral. She wasn't sure what it was: friendship, admiration, or attraction, but it had turned into desire tonight when Integral had invited her to bed. Then there was her Master. Seras had never really thought about him in that way. Well, maybe at the beginning she thought he was cute. In fact, Seras had to admit her Master was simply a beautiful creature, with his silky black hair, slender body, and sexy crimson eyes. And Alucard emitted a aurora of sensuality. But, that had ended quickly. His mistreatment of her had seen to that. Seras also had seen the type of monster he was and it scared her. Although, she admired his sheer power, she did not like the monster that he was. More then anything, the young vampire did not want to become like him. But, tonight she found the two of them sexy as hell. And the idea of sex with the two of them - she got wet just thinking about it. It was all Pip's fault wasn't it? He had made her think about shagging with his innuendo and kisses that promised so much more. She had no other prospects and damn it she was tired of being so sweet and innocent. For just once, she wanted to be naughty. Perhaps she would fantasize about Pip while Master was shagging her. Seras giggled as she imagined Pip in the afterlife watching the three of them, getting horny as hell, wishing he were here. 'I wish he were here too,' the police girl thought.

"Is something FUNNY Police Girl?" Alucard looked at his fledging menacingly. Although, this idea of Integral's had appealed to him in some ways, he would have rather just be having his fun with Integral. The Nosferatu was especially apprehensive about what was going on or what could go on between the Police Girl and his Master. Alucard got out of bed and put his arms around the two women. He would not be left out - not this time.

Seras looked at Alucard. She could sense his anger and frightened her. But, she refused to let him see it. "I was just thinking about someone...nothing really."

"Oh? Was it that pathetic Captain of yours who allowed himself to be killed?"

Seras was furious. How dare he desecrate Pips memory? Pip had after all given his life so she could survive. "Master please don't speak badly of Pip. He was very brave and deserves better."

Integral smiled. Seras was getting braver around her Master. "Alucard, don't be such an insensitive GIT. Pip was a fine soldier and gave his life for Hellsing. You better be GOOD tonight or there will be consequences."

Seras smiled. She loved the way Integral was somewhat protective over her. Seras felt the same way about her - she wouldn't let anyone hurt her Commander.

Alucard smirked. He loved it when Integral threatened him. It was just so much fun. Perhaps she would follow through on her promises and punish him, physically. Alucard loved it when Integral inflicted pain on him. He pulled both women close to him and kissed Integral first. He wanted the Police Girl to know exactly where she stood with him: She rated second place, after Integral. He loved how Integral tasted, could almost taste her blood. He explored her mouth with his tongue, caressing her with it. Integral, responded like she always did, with desire and dominance. She ran her tongue around his eyeteeth, causing him to growl. How he wanted to drink her blood. Alucard pulled away - he would taste some of his fledgling's blood.

Integral sensed that Alucard was going to kiss Seras now. She thought Seras might feel a little uneasy if she were here in Alucard's arms as well, for the first kiss with her Master. The Hellsing knight decided to use the opportunity to get herself a glass of wine.

"Alucard, I am going to get a drink. I'll be right back. Behave yourself and don't you DARE hurt Seras or else you WILL be sorry."

"As you wish, my Master." Alucard looked back at Integral with a hurt look in his eyes, almost as if to ask How could you possibly think I would act improperly?

Alucard started to kiss his servant and was surprised at her response. Alucard expected her kiss to be passive and weak, like she was. The kiss was anything but. His fledgling kissed him back passionately and aggressively, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Seras took his tongue in her mouth and sucked on it. Damn if Seras wasn't quite good at it. He imagined her sucking on other parts of his body and thought that the experience would be quite pleasurable. He took her tongue in his mouth and bit gently on it so he could taste her sweet virgin blood. Integral never let him bite her during their nighttime fun and he craved fresh blood tonight. As he tasted her blood, he lost control - a little. He pulled his fledgling down on the floor and started to feed from her, while he lay on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Alucard savagely attacked her neck, biting down quite hard, and drinking deeply. It had been so long since he had fed directly. Those blood bags were nothing compared to this. The sensation of her blood going down his throat intoxicated him. The thick red fluid was dripping, dripping, dripping slowly down his throat.

The Police Girl, whimpered and moaned with desire. Although the loss of blood was causing her to feel weak, she could not stop her Master - it felt too good and she did not want the feeling to end. The sensation of Alucard drinking from her was so erotic; it sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. She could feel the blood dripping; dripping down her arms, chest, and stomach. She did not care that if Alucard continued her undead life would be in danger. All Seras card about in that moment was the pure ecstasy her Master was giving her – she did not want it to end.

Integral though, was not pleased when she returned with her glass of wine. How dare he do this to Seras? She would make her servant pay for disobeying her. Integral was filled with rage as she looked at her servant and his fledgling. He had her pinned to the floor and was feeding from her! Blood had dripped onto the floor and was covering the front of Seras. Integral was livid! He had disobeyed her direct order - how could he? Were the seals not in effect?

"Alucard!" Integral scream her servants name at the top of her lungs.

Alucard looked up, licking the blood from his lips. "Yes, Master. Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong? Is something wrong - you ask. You have disobeyed my order, Servant."

"I did nothing of the kind, my Master."

"Yes you did! I explicitly told you NOT to hurt Seras and look what you've done. You were FEEDING from her. Look at all of the blood. You have practically drained her Alucard. I thought you would kiss her while I was gone - not EAT her."

"Master, don't you think you are over reacting? Seras is fine - just fine. She is not a weak vampire; I sired her after all. I didn't intend to feed from her it's just...you know how I love to mix my sex with blood. Yet you never let me drink your blood. I was just having a little bit of fun with my fledgling."

"Alucard - I am not overreacting. You did more then have a little blood. You have gone too far and now you will be punished for it"

Alucard smirked. How could she possibly punish him tonight? If she did punish him, he would most likely enjoy it. Alucard went over to the bed and lied down, leaving Integral to tend to the Police Girl. Seras was sprawled out on the floor having passed out from loss of blood. Integral gently woke her.

"Seras, are you ok?"

"Huh, what happened? How'd I get---Oh wait a minute now I remember. Master was drinking my blood and then I don't remember what happened." Seras glared at her Master. She felt so weak and needed Integral's help in getting up. And that bastard had managed to get blood down the front of her new shirt.

"Come with me Seras - let's get you cleaned up."

Integral helped Seras to the bathroom. Seras sat on a wicker loveseat while Integral got a washcloth to wipe off the blood.

"Seras, can you take off your shirt? It is soaked with your blood. I'll get Walter to get the stains out in the morning."

Integra helped Seras get her shirt off. There was nothing particularly erotic about it - Seras was too weak for that. Integral got the warm washcloth and started to wipe off the blood from the young vampire's skin. Seras looked at her Commander as she did this, Integral's touch was so soft, so gentle. Seras reached up and stroked Integral's hair. Integra only looked at Seras. The two of them stayed like that for several minutes - locked in each other's eyes. Integra was having problem finishing, as she wanted to do more then wash blood from her Officer's skin. But, the bathroom was not the place for it. And then there was Alucard's punishment to contend with.

"Seras - are you ok? I'll understand if you don't want to go through with our plans. Alucard is such a blooming idiot!"

"I'm ok. And I umm would like to go through with our umm plans. But, I feel like I need blood - I'm so weak. If I could just get some blood I'll be ok. And thank you Sir Integra, you've been very kind."

"Certainly. That git had no right. He just took advantage of the situation. And I was only gone for a few minutes. Anyway - I have a punishment in mind. So if you'd like to punish your Master, then just do as I say Seras. He will be so very sorry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Integra had to help support Seras, with her arm around her shoulder, as they walked out of the bathroom. Alucard's eyes lit up as he saw the two them. Finally we can have some fun.

"Alucard, I know you always carry extra blood bags in your coat. Give me two - Seras needs them."

"As you wish my Master." Alucard threw two of the bags onto the table. "Seras, are you ok?"

"Fine Master." Seras spoke through clenched teeth, barely able to control her anger.

"You know if you were starting to feel weak, you should've asked me to stop." Alucard spoke like this was all her fault although he knew his effect on his fledgling.

"Master, I didn't know I had lost so much blood. And..."

"And it felt good didn't it?" Alucard spoke, seduction oozing out of his voice.

"Well...it felt quite good. But, I didn't know it would make me feel like this."

"See Integra. The girl did not WANT me to stop. She enjoyed it."

"Enough Alucard. You know better. And now you WILL be punished."

"And how is Master going to punish the bad dog?" Alucard taunted.

"Well, bad dogs need to be...restrained." Integral went to the desk drawer and got a black canvas bag out. Inside the bags were chains.

Alucard looked quite alarmed when he saw them. He and Integra had played with them in the past but he wasn't sure what his Master had in mind tonight.

"Ok Alucard. Put your hands up against the wall."

Integral went to the bed and removed a picture that was hanging. Behind the picture were metal brackets, where she could attach Alucard's restraints. She laughed quite evilly when she saw the look in her Servant's eyes. Not quite fear but he was not happy.

"Seras, why don't you come here and help me? We are going to put Alucard in chains, while we have our fun"

Seras, after grabbing the blood bags, walked over to the bed. She smiled wickedly. _Chaining up Master. Tonight was turning out to be so much fun._

The look on Alucard's face was priceless. The minute she said "our fun" his expression changed. Integra knew he was thinking of the three brides from his past. They had always kept him away from their fun. Integral would not do that. No, she would torment him by making him watch while he was chained.

"Master, what if I break out of the chains?"

"Well if you do that, then I'll throw you out of the bedroom tonight. Seras and I will enjoy tonight without you."

Alucard hung his head down in defeat. Damn it - Integral knew just how to get to him. She had him and he couldn't do a damn thing if he wanted her tonight. It would be agony watching Seras and Integra together and not be able to join them. "And if I'm good?"

"If you are good, my pet, you will be rewarded by both Seras and me. We will focus our attentions on you after we are done satisfying each other."

"Understood my Master. You are so, so cruel."

"I need to be, Alucard. I am after all Master of the Monster. Alucard - Does it---bring back memories---of your past?"

"I do not want to speak of those whores."

"Very well. Be a good boy and you will be rewarded, Servant." Integral ran her slender fingers down his chest and put her hands inside of his pants. She grabbed him tightly and the stroked him gently. Then his Master walked away, grinning quite insanely.

Integra and Seras wrapped the chains around Alucard's arms and attached them to the brace on the wall. Seras was smiling quite evilly as she put the lock in the brace. Alucard had caused her much pain in life and it felt good to inflict some on him. She sat down at the desk and sipped on the second blood bag while she looked at her Master. She had to admit there was something quite sexy about Alucard all tied up in chains.


End file.
